


Mouth shut

by Quijotita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quijotita/pseuds/Quijotita
Summary: Keeping his mouth shut was always a problem. Cocky, used to big crowds knowing his name, a bluff, loud and popular; that was Sirius Black. Naturally, he considered himself bad at keeping secrets unless it was imperative, like every Marauder prank. Besides that, you could say Black was pretty much an open book. His transparency’s only limit was related to one if his best friends in Hogwarts: Remus Lupin.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. Stupid Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amortentia, obviously.

Keeping his mouth shut was always a problem. Cocky, used to big crowds knowing his name, a bluff, loud and popular; that was Sirius Black. Naturally, he considered himself bad at keeping secrets unless it was imperative, like every Marauder prank. Besides that, you could say Black was pretty much an open book. His transparency’s only limit was related to one if his best friends in Hogwarts: Remus Lupin.

Ever since they were thirteen, Sirius and his friends, James and Peter, discovered Remus was a werewolf. Bitten at only five years old, he was forced to change every full moon and hide away in an old shack outside of school grounds. Nobody from the students knew this, except the so-called Marauders. They accompanied him every month without anybody knowing, taking the form of animals, and they considered this the secret that glued their friendship together. This could perhaps be the biggest secret he held, but Sirius kept something else quiet regarding his werewolf friend.

Remus was tall and slightly tan-skinned. His jawline became more prominent and squared since they started their seventh year, but he stilled had a couple of freckles that gave away he was still young. His golden walnut hair was just touching his neck, always looking showery and swept-back. His usual oversized clothes made him look skinnier than he was, but he barely looked at himself in the mirror enough to be aware of it. Sirius was well aware of this, though. He had seen his broad shoulders and his arms before, and was always teased by his best friend James Potter whenever Remus walked shirtless through their room. He knew it was a mistake telling him about his little crush on the other Marauder, but that was just Sirius: unable to keep his mouth shut.

Lupin was not like Black and Potter, always showing off about their talents and mischiefs around. No, he was always silent about his achievements, preferring to have a low profile and letting his friends take all the credit. Remus enjoyed it, keeping secrets, knowing things nobody else did, and took pride in that. Maybe that is why Sirius Black liked him so much, because they were so different. Or maybe it was something else.

He did not know. He did not like to give that much thought, it was a stupid crush, anyway. It would eventually go away, he said to himself, and there was no use in doing anything about it if it was just a matter of time. Sure, it had been a while since he realized it, but still. It was too much.

“What do we have next? I have not memorized the schedule yet.” Peter asked, slightly frustrated at all his subjects this year.

“Uh, I think Potions?” James answered, not paying much attention. He was too busy looking for someone at the Great Hall. “Not sure.”

“I saw her outside McGonagall’s office,” Sirius said, referring to the person James seemed to be looking for “but that was before lunch. Maybe she is not coming.”

“Bummer,” James responded. “Lily seems to have finally given me a chance, and I am trying to spend as much time with her as possible.”

“Seems to?” Remus said, with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

“Yeah. How great, isn’t it?” he stood up to get a better look “There she is! Gotta’ run.”

And James took off without touching his food. The three friends finished up when the bell rang, announcing the next class of the day.

Potions was simple enough. It was just following steps, and not fucking it up, as stupid as the instructions got. The professor was not very rigid, though he was a kiss-ass sometimes. The classroom was always full of invigorating smells, one more unusual than the other, but that day the smell was classic, sober even, and Sirius appreciated it. Everyone seemed to have liked it, since they perked up their noses sniffing and taking a glimpse at the big cauldron in the middle of the room.

“Gather ‘round, lads,” Professor Slughorn called, “and tell me what you smell.”

“Smoke” a girl at the back said.

“Apples.”

“Dungbombs!” the class laughed.

“Alright, alright. Let’s ask around…” Slughorn turned to Sirius “What do you smell, Mr. Black?”

 _Why me?_ He thought as he got closer to the cauldron. It had a pink color, shiny. Looked familiar.

“I smell… ink,” Black said, then sniffed again “chocolate… and fur.”

“Oh, sounds very nice, very nice indeed. Miss Harkov?”

“I smell pineapple, fresh soil and…” she stopped to giggle “fire whiskey.”

The Hufflepuff girls giggled along, as if it was an inside joke or something that Sirius did not understand.

“Interesting… How about you, Mr. Lupin?”

Remus frowned, as if he was trying to concentrate. It was funny to Sirius, because he knew he had the perfect lycanthrope nose, and should not have any problem at all. He stared at his friend, interested, but noticed he had suddenly turned so pale that even his freckles were barely visible. Remus stepped back, as if he had gotten dizzy.

“I- I don’t think I can smell anything, professor.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I must have, er- the flu, or something.”

“Not a problem, Lupin.” He fanned with his hand, not giving him much importance. “As you might have guessed it, this is Amortentia: the most powerful love filter of all.”

 _Oh, should have guessed it,_ Sirius thought.

Slughorn proceeded to tell the class all about its power and the dangers of it. He told a couple of stories, even, on how it could go wrong with the smallest mistake while brewing it. If it was so darn dangerous, then why was it even there, in a room full of teenagers who would surely do _anything_ for someone to love them back? He knew he would. _Oh,_ he thought again. What he had smelled, of course, was no ordinary smell, no sir. It was the smell of the person he _loved._ Wow…

He stopped to think, ignoring everything the professor was saying. Did he know anyone who smelled like that? He was not sure, but hoped no one else discovered it before he did. _Love_ , he thought, _I don’t think there is anyone I love…_ Surely, there was James, who was like a brother and lived with him ever since he got kicked out, and James’s parents, who were so eager to received him at their home. He surely loved them. And there was also Petey, but he would not exactly describe their friendship as _love_ but as comradery. Maybe Mary, whom he had dated a couple of years ago but things did not work out, but he did not look at her with those eyes anymore. And, well, Remus was just a stupid crush.

The class got dismissed and he reunited with the Marauders at the hall, discussing if they should ditch Arithmancy or not.

“Maybe I should,” Lupin said, he noticed a tad of nervousness on his voice, “I ought to go to the infirmary. I think I am unwell…”

“Oh, what is it, Moony?” James touched his friend’s shoulder and whispered with total seriousness, “is it something about the moon?”

Remus and Sirius chuckled. They knew it did not work like that, not exactly, but Peter and James stared in confusion.

“No, it’s just… don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Maybe the flu.”

“Maybe the flu…” Sirius repeated, lower. “Do we even get the…?”

But Lupin had already walked away, leaving a characteristic Moony aroma. James raised his eyebrows, realizing what Sirius was about to, of course.

Ink.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share a moment.

Back to the dorm late that evening, Remus was nowhere to be seen. For the most part, it was something good; Sirius was still a little embarrassed and thinking about the smell of fresh ink. It was a sweet and piercing, even thinking too much about it made him dizzy, but also calm. It made Sirius feel cozy, familiar. He laid in his bed, thinking if it was only his mind playing games with him.

“Weird day, huh?” James sat down at the edge of Sirius’s bed, looking at his own feet. Maybe he was trying to make things as less awkward as possible.

“Uh, yeah. But, what do you mean, exactly?” he tried to pretend everything was normal, but failed miserably.

“Oh, you know… in Potions…”

“Right, right…” Black started combing his long and curly hair with his fingers, getting rid of the knots that were made through the day “Do you think the potion smelled like Evans?”

“Well, I am not sure,” the question apparently took James by surprise “I just- don’t know her that well. We have barely started hanging out, so I am trying to give her some space, so it is not like I tend to smell her hair or anything like that.” They both chortled. “But Moony might be more familiar with it…”

Remus, or as the Marauders called him, Moony, had been a prefect alongside Lily Evans since the fifth year, and were pretty good friends. Sirius let out a big frustration sigh and covered his eyes with his palms. James laughed and squeezed his friend’s leg, trying to comfort him.

“It was the worst thing ever! I am SO embarrassed… D-Do you think everyone…?”

“I think we are the only ones at Hogwarts who related our furry friend with actual fur, so I don’t think anyone noticed anything unusual. Don’t worry, alright? Don’t overthink it.”

“Thanks, Prongs… It kind of makes me feel better.”

Potter gave him a smile, satisfied with his work well done, and Peter got out of the restroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his torso. They started chatting about the upcoming practice at Transfigurations class, the one Peter was still unable to complete, and Sirius fell asleep waiting for his last roommate to arrive.

His dreams were rarely pleasant. Usually, he dreamt of figures in shades of grey and white noise in the background, allowing him hardly enough rest for the next day. He visualized a duel in a dark room, with flashing lights and violent spins that made him breathe heavily. Figures were grabbing him by his limbs and covering his sight. He fell backwards and gasped for air, but was not able to find it. A female voice was laughing in the background, while the white noise was ringing louder and louder.

“’dfoot… Padfoot… Pads… Wake up!”

Sirius sat up bluntly, chest going up and down while he was recovering his breathe loudly, eyes wide open. He grabbed his bedspread with his fists anxiously and then felt a warm hand grabbing his. He realized he had been cold all night.

“Hey, it was a bad dream.” Remus whispered, getting closer to him “It’s alright, it is gone now, do you hear me?”

The boy in the bed was at the verge of tears, and he looked at his savior with watery eyes trying to calm himself down. Remus sat next to him and gave Sirius a tight hug, whispering soothing words.

“Oh, Moony, it was awful… awful…” A couple of tears fell down his cheeks while his voice broke. “I was dead, I was dead!”

“Sh… sh… You’re not dead,” He rocked him back and forth, not letting go. “you’re with me. You’re home, you’re here, you’re fine…”

He went on for a couple of minutes, trying to keep quiet in order not to wake anybody else up. Sirius cried in silence, gradually forgetting the realistic images of his dream that shook him to his very core. He buried his nails in Remus’s bare back, holding his breath until he felt better. Sirius let his body’s weight drop on Moony, leaving long and shaky sighs echoing his hyperventilation.

“I’m sorry…” he said quietly after a moment, wiping his tears while carefully pulling away. “Sorry I woke you up and… and sorry for crying…”

“Hey, don’t apologize…” Remus whispered back. “I’ve had those dreams too.”

Lupin reached his hand to Sirius’s cheek, delicately stroking it with his thumb. Sirius took a deep breath, unconsciously closing his eyes and resting Remus’s hand against his. Their hands were very different: one was pale and skinny while the other one was big and filled with old scars. Sirius glanced slowly at the scars, his eyes traveling from his arms to his navel, unable to count them. He secretly wished he could maybe do it someday. Some where deeper than the others, and some were still slightly redder. The most prominent were four long lines that slit from the bottom of his left rib all the way through his right nipple. The others were most visible when they reflected the light. There was not a single space that did not have a wound in it. He remembered the first time he saw them, just weeks before finding out about his “furry little problem”.

Thirteen-year-old Remus and Sirius paired up in Herbology class, and having successfully pranked their class making the fire seed bushes explode, they both ran laughing to the restroom in order to wash themselves. Sirius cleaned the ashes from his face with water and soap, and Remus rolled up his sleeves that were covered in dirt. Amused by the shock of Professor Sprout and their peers, they finished up and planned to be late to their next class. Then, Sirius’s face turned dark and he frowned, noticing the strange white marks all over his partner’s forearms.

 _“Did you do that to yourself?”_ Sirius asked with a straight face. It was probably the first time Remus saw him being serious.

 _“Shoot,”_ He urged to retrieved his arms and tried to hide them with his hands, being well aware there was no use. _“I don’t like it when people see them…”_

 _“I-I understand,”_ The black hair boy hurried _“I used to do it, too.”_

And he revealed the first secret he ever had. He pulled up his school robes, allowing some straight lines in his ankles to see the bathroom’s light.

But their scars started fading away with the years, making themselves lighter, but never really leaving. A heavy wave of reality hit Sirius, and he looked away, mortified.

“I’m sorry I stared…”

“It’s fine,” Remus had a smile as warm as his hands “I have caught you a few times before, actually. I know they are dreadful; I don’t think one can ever get used to them. I know I haven’t.”

“They are not dreadful!” Sirius protested, and Peter snored loudly reminding both they were not alone. “They are not dreadful,” He repeated, lower this time. “I like seeing them.”

The comment took Remus by surprised. The night concealed the blush that went to his cheeks and held back a gasp. Sirius immediately explained himself:

“I mean… um…” He cleared his throat. “It is sort of a reminder that you trust me… I mean, us. That you trust us… I remember you used to wear those long-sleeved pajamas until our fifth year. And, it feels nice to be trusted.”

“Oh.” Lupin straightened his back, and looked down at his own body, then at Sirius. “Do you… Do you want to touch them?”

Padfoot stopped to think for a moment, but nodded. He had always been interested about how they felt, if they still hurt him, and the way his fingers felt against Remus’s skin. He got closer and slowly touched his arms and the bumpy lines on his shoulders with his fingertips. He went down to his chest, where he adventured his palm and caressed the four big marks before outlining them with his own nails. Sirius felt a tingle in his stomach and raised his head to look at Lupin. He was already looking back at him, with anxious and shy eyes. A blood rush traveled down through Sirius’s body, making him inhaling and exhaling harder.

He removed his hand, without breaking eye contact. He was worried his friend would notice that touching him again would make his legs shiver. Moony got closer and placed his hand on Sirius thigh, which made him gasp softly, almost painfully. The one that before was Remus’s silhouette in the dark now could be perfectly seen up-close, having a curious and nervous expression on his face. After a moment that could have been hours and hours, Remus removed his hand out of the blue and looked down at the floor. Sirius close his eyes hard, realizing he had been unknowingly holding his breath and exhaled through his nose in frustration.

“It’s late.” Remus said.

“It’s late.” Sirius repeated, hiding his disappointment.

And Remus stood up, refusing to look at him again, and went to his own bed. Sirius got inside the covers, head spinning with his own thoughts and emotions, laying on his side to ignore the tent in his pajamas.


	3. Honeydukes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a little drunk.

“Your birthday is coming up, Padfoot.” Peter was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and his back resting on the loveseat where Sirius was sitting. “Have you given a thought on how you want to celebrate it? Perhaps pulling a big joke on the Slytherins?”

“Nah… This year I wanna lay low. Don’t fancy cracking my head open trying to get caught.” He smiled and ruffled his friend’s blond hair.

He meant it. They were so good at their mischiefs that people hardly got them red handed. Everyone knew it was them, they just couldn’t prove it. And, of course, being the attention-seekers they were, they liked getting caught after a well-done trick on their archrivals. But the truth was, he did not feel like messing with the Slytherins now. They were acting sketchy, spending way too long on their common room and hexing every non-pureblood that got in their way. It was worrying, specially knowing his brother Regulus was one of those people who make others call them “Death Eaters”. Birthdays were not the same without his brother. Ever since he was living with the Potters, Regulus was not speaking to him, much less wishing him a happy birthday.

“Right! Your birthday is on Wednesday!” Marlene McKinnon, a pretty girl in a high yellow ponytail, was lengthened on the long chair of Gryffindor’s common room. “We should do something. Or were you not planning on inviting me?”

“Well, Marlene…” Pete jumped, not expecting her to acknowledge his existence but trying to stay chill. “We might want to keep it to the boys, you know? A Marauders-only night out.”

“Evans goes everywhere with you guys lately. And remember the love tragedy that was the Macdonald-Black scandal? Mary spent all her time with the four of you. I might be the only Gryffindor of our year that has never partied with the famous _Marauders_. A little unfair, don’t you think, Sirius? Am I not pretty enough for the _Marauders_ to hang out with me?”

“Careful there, McKinnon, or I’ll start to think you are making fun of our cool band name.” Sirius flirted, with a winning smirk. “Yeah, we can do something and include the girls. Mary should come, too.”

“Still not over the fiasco, Black? Trying to win her back?” She teased.

“No way,” Black laughed. “I just don’t want you to feel lonely when Evans abandons you for snogging Prongs.”

“Maybe then I can snog the birthday boy.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, pretending to ignore her comment but blushing. Ladies were still his weak spot.

“Where’s Prongs, anyway?” Peter interrupted “We’ve been back from Hogsmeade for an hour and he has not been back. 

“Told ya, him and Evans are snogging.”

“Or maybe him and Moony.” Lily responded from the stairs of the girls’ dorms.

“Don’t call him that!” The blonde boy protested, trying to stand up from the floor to make a statement. “Only we are allowed to call him that. _You_ are not a Marauder.”

“Easy, Wormtail. I think we can let ginger here free to go with just a warning.”

The redhead tutted, offended, and sat next to Marlene, soon beginning to chat about what seemed to be gossip. Girls did that, right? Enjoyed it way too much. Maybe it was the only thing Sirius really knew about girls. Wormtail glanced at the girls aggressively and stormed out the common room without saying a word. He was very proud to be part of their group, glad to belong with guys as outgoing as them, and protected them at all costs. Sirius knew that Peter found comfort on knowing wherever the Marauders went, he would have a home. He felt joyous someone considered him like family.

Days passed and the Gryffindors planned his getaway the night before Sirius’s birthday. They would use the secret passage beneath the one-eyed witch statue, and they would sneak into the Honeydukes’ cellar to drink firewhiskey and Mary’s famous Witch’s Brew. Sirius, Remus and Peter would go first using the invisibility cloak to open the passage, followed by Head Girl Lily, Head Boy James, Mary and Marlene. If seen, they would be fine, but James knew all the routes the prefects would be taking that day, since he made them himself. Once they all arrived at the dark room filled with candy boxes, Mary lit her wand in the dark.

“ _Lumos.”_ She casted in a quiet, high-pitch voice.

Mary was wearing a romantic short dress with dangly earrings. Sirius thought she was always the prettiest girl in the room. Her chocolate hair was curly and wild, a little darker than her skin. She had big black eyes and full pink lips that matched her outfit. Sirius remembered the time they were together, wondering what made him change his mind about her. She was gorgeous, and sweet, and sassy, adorable overall. Mary smiled at him shyly, noticing he was looking at her dress.

“Do you like it?” She asked, dedicating Sirius a twirl.

“She likes what’s _underneath,”_ Marlene hissed. “don’t fall for it.” Sirius looked away, upset.

“Stop it, Marlene.” Evans used her authoritative voice. “We’re here to celebrate Sirius.”

“Let’s do it, then!” James said. “Shall we start?”

And they drank up.

The girls were sipping on a pastel purple drink while the boys had whiskey. Sirius did not like the flavor of it, but he liked the burn on his throat. He liked Daisyroot Draught better, but he had only told Mary about this. Maybe Mary had already forgotten. She was not good at potions, but boy would she be a good bartender. She made delicious party drinks, sugary and alcohol-bitter at the same time. She was actually the one who had taught Sirius how to drink, and the first one who saw him drunk. Mary had been the first in many things when it came to Sirius. He shook the thought out of his head, and suggested:

“Do you fancy a game of truth or dare?”

The girls giggled and they all got in a circle on the floor. Remus was sitting with his right leg bent on the floor, and his left knee drawn up. His left hand was resting on his knee, holding his glass of liquor while his right hand leaned on the floor. Sirius thought he looked so much mature than the rest of them, just kids stealing his parents’ alcohol. Peter sat next to Marlene, staring at her cleavage. Sirius grabbed an empty bottle he had hidden the last time they were there, and started playing.

“Evans,” the bottle cap pointed to her. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Whatever happened to your greasy friend? Rumour says he is a Death Eater. Didn’t you insist he was a _good guy_?” Sirius teased.

“Severus…” Lily sighed, and James looked angry about the question. “Yeah, I was wrong. He’s a dick.” James looked satisfied but tried to hide it.

“Fair enough.” Sirius responded. “Since you picked truth, you will take a shot of firewhiskey.” He made a shot glass appear with his wand. “Rules are rules.”

“You just invented that rule!” Peter protested.

“But he is the birthday boy.” James defended him. “Bottoms up, Evans.”

Lily agreed and took the shot. She spun the bottle next.

“Truth or dare, Potter?”

“Dare, of course!”

“Very well, then… I dare you to…” She looked around the room, then at her girlfriends. “kiss Marlene.”

“What?!” Marlene and James jumped at the same time. Sirius choked on his drink.

“I _won’t_ do that, Lily.” James seemed serious.

“You must take _two_ shots, then. Rules are rules. Right, birthday boy?”

“Right.” They all laughed.

“Petey,” James said after his shots. “I dare you to…”

“I haven’t even decided yet!”

“Oh,” Remus spoke for the first time in the night. “were you going to say truth?”

“… no… What’s the dare, Prongs?”

And the night went on brilliantly. They laughed, got pissed and kept on playing.

“ _Maarleine_ ,” Mary said, tipsy. “who do you think is the _hottest_ Marauder?”

“Uhm…” Marlene stopped to think, then got on her knees and crawled on her fours, looking at all of the guys thoroughly.

She stared at Peter up and down, who felt embarrassed and exposed. She looked at James, made a face and skipped to Remus. James looked insulted and flipped his dark hair, but then looked al Lily and forgot about his misery. Marlene got extremely close to Remus, which created a knot on Sirius’s gut, but Moony kept a straight face. Marlene observed at Remus’s body, smirking, and winked. He then looked at Sirius, and her expression changed. It seemed like she was having a hard time deciding.

“Okay, _I’fd_ made my decision, _geh-uls_!” She got up, making a gesture with his hand as I she was asking for silence. “The best-looking _Marahudeh_ is definitely Remus. J. _Lewpin_.”

 _Another reason why not to like Marlene that much…_ Sirius thought. Was she now competition? Remus roared with a laugh before Marlene took the shot, twisting her hair, and then she batted her eyelashes at Moony.

“Guess it is my turn now…” Remus spun the bottle. It landed on Sirius, and he gulped. “Truth or dare, Pads?”

Sirius made himself aware of all the firewhiskey he had drunk, because it all expanded through his body making him wobbly. For the first time, he realized Remus’s eyes were blue, very blue, and had an intense look whenever their eyes met. He forced himself to blink and opened his mouth, trying to remember what was the question.

“ _T-Twruth_.” He stuttered.

“Are you… Are you still hung up on Mary?

Everyone kept quiet, and Mary got extremely red, not just because of the alcohol. Sirius served himself a shot, and everyone looked very interested on the upcoming response.

“Nah,” He responded, frowning, and the firewhiskey started talking “I _acshually_ like someone else now...”

Was this it, then? Was he going to tell? No, he paused to think and looked at the floor. Mary looked hurt, but stayed quiet. Marlene looked sick, still standing up. James’s eyes were the size of plates, and Lily looked at the girls, wondering who was Sirius talking about. Peter was not as equally surprised, but he laughed and said:

“Who is it?!” He yelled, louder than he expected.

“I am going to puke…” Marlene said, her face turning green and getting on her knees.

“Godrick!” James panicked.

“Wormtail, help her!” Mary cried.

“What?! Yes! Yes. Yes, of course.” Peter looked everywhere and cleaned the sweat off his palms with his trousers. He stood up and grabbed Marlene’s arm.

They stared at each other in confusion, all of them very drunk, and Peter took Marlene back to the castle through the tunnel, struggling to keep both on their feet. James urged Remus, staring at him and then at a transparent bulge at the corner of the room. Remus nodded and stood up, grabbing the cloak and disappearing behind them.

“Shoot,” James whispered. “I _‘ope_ she doesn’t puke inside _‘ere_. We’re the only ones who know about it and I bet we will be the ones who’d have to do the cleaning…”

“I should maybe go make sure _Maarleine_ is okay…” Mary said, standing up.

“No,” Lily responded, grabbing her hand. “stay. It will look way suspicious if we’re all out of the dorm. We’ll get in serious trouble.” She was always the voice of reason, even if she had had too much to drink. “Let’s wait.”

Mary sighed, agreeing with her friend and sitting down again.

“Hey, Evans…” James started caressing her hair, which was tied up in two pigtails. “Do you want some candy?”

“Oh,” she blushed “I’d love some, sure.”

They stood up, and James held her hand, taking her to the main shop. Lily giggled and followed him, leaving Sirius and Mary alone in an awkward environment.

“So…” Mary broke the silence, and smiled sadly at Sirius. “Who _isshe_?”

“Huh?”

“Oh, come _on_ … Our thing was _loong_ ago. _Eedid_ not work out, _boo-hoo_. It’s fine, really. It is just… I would rather know from you if it is one of _me_ friends…”

“I don’t like _Maarleine_.” Sirius mumbled, looking away and finishing up the shot he had served himself, wondering if he should fill his glass up again or if the night had already ended.

“Maybe not _Maarleine_ but… I don’t know, I am just curious. We _are_ friends, right?”

“Right. Yeah.” Sirius smiled, it was nice to let go and clear the air. “I’m not _sure_ if I wanna tell _yah_ yet… Or tell everyone… Or him yet…”

“Him who? James?” Mary gasped, opening her eyes wide and covering her mouth. “You fancy _Liley!_ ”

“Piss off!” Sirius exclaimed, throwing a candy wrapper at her. She laughed. “Not James, _him_ him!”

“ _Him_ him?” Mary looked confused.

“ _Yah, him_ him.” Sirius pout, laying his back on the wall and crossing his arms. “ _Idzjust_ … don’t know if I should. He’s _soo_ tall, and _soo_ strong…” He closed his eyes hard and let his head fall back, sighing in frustration. His voice almost sounded like a soft tantrum. “And whenever I’m _widd’im_ I feel sparkles, lightnings, everything! _Idzjust_ wish… _Soo_ smart…” His head was spinning again.

“Oh.” Mary realized. “ _W-Whadizzit_ that _yah_ like from _‘im_?”

“ _Idzjust…_ He’s _soo_ mysterious… And noble… Nice to everyone. _Heez_ funny and _‘ahron_ know… The _hottest_ Mara…”

“Marlene’s alright.” Remus interrupted, coming from the tunnel. “We should go back, though. Mrs. Norris saw us and went to look for Filch.”

“Ah!” Mary stood up again, this time struggling with her high heels. “I’ll go tell _Liley.”_

“They’ll be fine.” Remus said, helping her with her balance. “Sirius and I will help you.”

“Oh, _loverboyzzzzzz!”_ Mary called, falling into Remus’s arms.

Remus acted as if he did not know what she was talking about, and Sirius kept quiet as he got into the invisibility cloak with them. Back in the Gryffindor Tower, Mary kissed each of his friends in the cheek and got to her dorm. Sirius got in his bed without taking his clothes off, wondering if he had said too much.


End file.
